Fora Do Corpo
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Esse é o "lado b" do último capítulo da fic "Procura Se". Inspirado no episódio 2x01.One Shot. AU


_**N/A:**__ Oi gente! Pensam que se livraram de mim,__**NO WAY**__! __**I'm Back**__!! Sentiram a minha falta? Pois,é,eu também senti muita falta de vocês. E essa fic retrata o que houve depois que a nossa querida heroína teve aquele terrível acidente. Pra escrever,me inspirei em um dos epis da 2 ª temporada de __**Supernatural**__, "__**On Time Of My Dying"**__ . Mas... ao invés de ser um ou uma __**Reaper**__,vai ser uma pessoa inesperada. Querem saber quem? Só lendo!!_

_Boa leitura a todos._

_**ENJOY IT**__!!!!_

* * *

Quando Sydney abre os olhos,vê que está num lugar bem diferente aonde estava naquela noite. Percebe-se que está num local cheios de gente andando pra lá e pra cá,um lugar silencioso,pessoas uniformizadas e outras... com jaleco? Ela acha tudo isso estranho,até que repara que está com pijama,camiseta branca,calça azul acinzentado. Pensa :"_O que estou fazendo aqui?!_". Então,ela começa a andar pelo local,e percebe que está em um hospital,com isso,ela começa a entrar e pânico,pensando que tem alguém em perigo,pode ser um dos meninos ou sua grande amiga. Quando ela olha ao lado,vê duas pessoas conversando,percebe que são dois enfermeiros,então ela vai até eles.

Sydney: Por favor,preciso de uma informação. É que...

Ela percebe que aquelas duas pessoas continuavam a conversar,não dando importância do que ela está falando. Então começa a alterar a voz ,estalar os dedos e nada. Depois,ela começa a ir atrás de pistas por ela mesma. Começa a caminhar pelos corredores do hospital,até que vê um médico saindo em um dos quartos ,ela resolve entrar e viu que... a pessoa era bastante familiar, descobriu que era... ela mesma. Começa a se perguntar : "_Por quê eu estou aqui?!" _"_O que aconteceu comigo?!". _resolve sair do quarto e logo vê a sala de espera,e vê seus amigos totalmente abalados com o que aconteceu,viu a Amy chorando muito,Sam a consolando e Dean com as duas mãos na cabeça. Ao ver essa cena,fica com uma nó da garganta,uma vontade de falar que estava na frente deles. Então,ela resolve se aproximar deles,mas não disse nenhuma palavra,pois não dava nem pra dizer "_Olá_". Quando ela pensa em dar mais um passo,ela vê um vulto indo para o quarto onde estava,logo depois disso,ela vai atrás pra saber quem seria esse tal vulto,quando ela chega lá... pensando que fosse um ceifador,mas é uma pessoa que ela nem imaginava.

No primeiro momento,pensa que era um dos médicos,mas estava sem jaleco? A pessoa que vira estava totalmente de branco; calça,sapatos,camiseta,tudo branco. Tinha cabelos encaracolados,e eram negros como a noite,tinha olhos castanhos,boca carnuda,pele parda. Num instante ela pensou que fosse ela mesma,mas era... uma pessoa que não via há anos. E essa tal pessoa vira para ela e simplesmente fala:

"_Olá, Sydney!"_

Quando ela ouve isso,percebe que essa tal pessoa era quem nunca pensou em encontrar. Ela fica surpresa,não sabia o que fazer na hora, a única coisa que saiu da boca dela foi... _"Mãe...". _Não sabia se a abraçava ou não,mas sua mãe foi até ela e abraçou a sua querida filha,e essa cena emocionante ficou por bastante tempo. E percebeu que... sua filha que era uma menininha se tornou uma linda mulher.

Joan: Minha menina! Como você está linda! Você se tornou uma linda moça.

Sydney: Como é bom ver você. Pois não lembrava do seu rosto.

Joan: Lembro quando morri,você era uma menina,um bebê pra falar a verdade. Vcoê tinha 4 anos quando tudo aconteceu.

Sydney: Agora eu sei o motivo de não lembrar do teu rosto.

Joan: Como... você tem os meus olhos,minha boca... pode se parecer comigo,mas você tem o jeito do seu pai.

Sydney: Isso que tia Vivian falava.

Joan: Vivian? A esposa de Brian?

Sydney: Essa mesmo. Infelizmente teve mesmo fim do que a senhora.

Joan: Imagino.

Sydney: Mas... por quê você está aqui?

Joan(olhando para o corpo): Porque... vi que minha florzinha está em perigo. Vi que seus amigos estão arrasados com o que aconteceu com você. Lembra o que aconteceu?

Sydney: Lembro que a menina me empurrou e depois me deu um branco. Apagou tudo.

Joan: Sabe o que aconteceu com você Depois que você falou... algumas verdades,ela te empurrou e quando você caiu,bateu a sua cabeça em uma pedra,com isso,perdeu muito sangue.

Sydney: Então,eu vou morrer!

Joan: Não precisa se precipitar,minha filha. Dei um jeito.

Sydney: Como?

Joan: O local que você bateu a cabeça, era muito perigoso,foi em uma das veias principais. Mas eu só... mudei o local do ferimento, foi só próximo .

Sydney: Ah... então,vou levar pontos? Vai ter que raspar aonde está o ferimento? Ou...

Joan: Não precisa entrar em pânico,meu amor. Foi um corte meio raso,meio fundo. Vai levar pontos,mas não na cabeça toda.

Sydney: Então,você tem poderes?

Joan: Pra usar quando é necessário!

Sydney: Hum...

Joan: Sabe por quê fiz isso?

Sydney: Fala.

Joan: Vem cá.

Quando ela falou isso,pega na mão de sua filha,e a leva para o corredor em direção a sala de espera.

Joan: Porque... você é uma menina que anima todos,isso você herdou de mim.

Sydney: Isso que tia Vivian falava sempre.

Joan: Mas... também você é esquentadinha como seu pai.

Sydney: Tive que puxar o "lado negro da força".

Joan(rindo): É.

Sydney: Mas você sabe quem fez isso com você e a Andrea?

Joan: Não me lembro. Foi tão rápido.

Sydney: Hum...

Joan: Aliás, Amy virou uma linda moça. Como ela está a cara da mãe! Aliás,vocês duas puxaram as belezas maternas!

Sydney: Fazer o quê,né?!

Joan: É isso mesmo! Tô vendo que seus amigos não estão nada bem.

Sydney: Por quê?

Joan: Você ainda me pergunta? Você viu o seu estado?

Sydney: Ah...

Joan: Quem está sofrendo muito é a Amy,ela não para de chorar.

Sydney: É. Tadinha da japa! Mas eu vou sair dessa,não vou?

Joan: Isso eu não posso te responder.

Sydney: O quê? Eu vou morrer?

Joan: Já disse,eu não posso te responder.

Sydney: Por quê?

Joan: É outro assunto que vou falar depois.

Sydney: Tá fazendo jogo duro,né?! Deixa você!

Joan(rindo): Sabia que você ia falar isso! Aliás,quem são aqueles dois que estão com a Amy?

Sydney: São os Winchester.

Joan: Hã?!

Sydney: Eles são irmãos. Eles são caras legais.

Joan: E bonitos também!

Sydney(rindo): Mãe...

Joan: Eu falei a verdade,só isso! Pela carinha deles,estão sofrendo muito... principalmente aquele de cabelo curto.

Quando ela fala isso,Sydney não fala nada,mas o olhar dizia tudo.

Joan: Gosta dele,não é?

Sydney: Eu?

Joan: A mim você não engana,vi o seu olhar quando falei isso.

Sydney(sem jeito): Bem...

Joan: Você puxou a mim no quesito "_bom gosto_"

Sydney: Assim você me deixa sem graça.

Joan: Que bonitinha!! Essa é minha filha! Lembro quando conheci seu pai,estava indo a lanchonete com Andrea ,quando ele e um amigo dele na época estava saindo. Nos esbarramos,e quando nos olhamos... foi como mágica,não sei como explicar como foi esse momento,só dizemos "oi" um ao outro. Andrea só olhou pra minha cara,viu que um clima estava rolando no ar. Acho que aconteceu a mesma coisa entre você e aquele rapaz.

Sydney: Vamos dizer que sim... foi mais ou menos,mas foi.

Joan: Sabia!

Sydney: Ah... se conhecemos por um acaso,e... foi numa lanchonete. Mas quem se esbarrou foi a Amy,só fiquei olhando!

Joan: Foi ao contrário,então?

Sydney: Foi.

Joan: O carinha que está com ela é uma gracinha!

Sydney: Ele é um fofo de pessoa. Ele é um cara legal.

Joan: E o irmão?

Sydney: Ele... se faz de durão,mas ele é bacana.

Joan: Hum... ele beija bem?

Sydney: Mãe!

Joan: Eu... só quero saber,pois tá na cara que aconteceu algo entre você e ele.

Sydney: Que vergonha! Ainda bem que ninguém tá nos vendo.

Joan: Quero saber com quem minha filha está... relacionando,só isso.

Sydney: Você está sendo curiosa,isso sim!

Joan: Mas Syd... estou preocupada com você. Ele beija ou não?

Sydney(sem graça): É...

Joan: Isso é um sim?

Sydney: Foi,mãe!

Joan: Sabia!

Sydney: Depois dessa,você me deixou constrangida.

Joan: Acho que você está em boas mãos. Além dele ser bonito. Orgulho do meu genro!

Sydney: Não é pra tanto.

Enquanto elas conversavam,chega mais gente e era os Pratt,saber mais notícia da amiga.

Joan: Quem são essas pessoas?

Sydney: São os Pratt,meus amigos.

Joan: Hum... que amigos,hein?!

Sydney: Você é tarada,hein?!

Joan: Eu? Magina... só achei aqueles dois... bonitos. Principalmente o moreno.

Sydney: O moreno?

Joan: É.

Sydney: É o Ivan.

Joan: Ivan... nome forte! Conhece de onde?

Sydney: De _Okaholma_.

Joan: Lugar longe,menina.

Sydney: Ele é meu ex namorado.

Joan(arregalando os olhos): O quê?!

Sydney: De semanas,mas foi. Mommy,é uma longa história.

Joan: Não perdeu tempo,hein?!

Sydney: Temos que aproveitar a juventude,mamãe!

Joan: Tá certo!

Sydney: Agora... daqui há alguns meses ele vai se casar e a noiva dele está grávida. Achei isso tudo muito fofo.

Joan: Que bom que você fica feliz,pois se fosse outra pessoa,queria a morte.

Sydney: Sou uma menina de paz.

Joan: Posso te contar um segredo?

Sydney: Pode.

Joan: Eu sabia que ele era ex namorado!

Sydney: Hã?!

Joan: Desde que você e Amy saiu de _Missouri_, Andrea e eu estava acompanhando todos os passos de vocês,até agora.

Sydney: Se você está aqui...

Joan: Ela está lá,olhando ela.

Sydney: Se vocês estavam nos guardando,então... você...

Joan: É,eu vi tudo!

Sydney: Tudo mesmo?

Joan: Até o que não podia. (**n/a: **_!!!_)

Sydney: Meu Deus!!!

Joan: Não precisa ficar em pânico. Vi... mas só de longe. Calma,filha.

Sydney: Ah... tá. Que medo!

Joan: Não precisa ficar assim. Saiba que... até hoje tenho muito orgulhosa de você. Vi quando reencontrou seu pai,vi que foi muito conturbado,mas que bom você e ele se acertaram. O que eu mais gostei foi quando você leu o diário do seu pai, revelando que são aqueles rapazes.

Sydney: Aquilo foi duro para mim,mas fiz o que tinha que fazer há muito tempo.

Joan: Você é muito corajosa,isso eu admiro em você. Nisso você puxou o seu pai,vi também que... você é boa e briga.

Sydney: Mexeu comigo,já era.

Joan: Tenho medo de você!!

Sydney: Tenha medo não,mãe! Não mordo,ao menos que me peça!

Joan(rindo): Sem graça.

Sydney: Tô brincando!

Joan: Eu sei. E tenho mais alguma coisa pra te dizer.

Sydney: Fala.

Joan: Já tá na hora de eu ir...

Sydney: Mas já?! Ainda é cedo!

Joan: Tudo o que era bom dura pouco! Mas antes,vou te falar o por quê que fiz isso. Fiz isso pra que você cuide bem,da Amy e... de seu pai.

Sydney: Papai?

Joan: Eu não quero que ele fique sozinho. Ele já me perdeu, não quero que te perca também.

Sydney: Então... tudo o que aconteceu com Amy eu...

Joan: Eu que as livrei de tudo. Esse eu me arrisquei,mas deu certo.

Sydney: É como fosse um gato: tenho sete vidas?

Joan: Sim... e não. Tem umas coisas que não fui eu,foi o destino.

Sydney: Como conhecer eles?

Joan: Isso eu chamo de "destino".

Sydney: Hum...

Joan: Vi que todos te amam muito,não como pessoa,mas como amiga,pois você só quer ver o bem das pessoas,é animada,divertida,amiga. Pode ser maluquinha,vamos dizer,mas você é uma pessoa meiga,doce,serena... E também,por causa disso...

Ela pega a mão de sua filha e a leva no quarto onde o corpo dela estava,e quando entram vê alguém entrando no quarto ,era Dean. Quando ela o vê,não sabia o que fazer,a mãe dela olha para cara dela,viu que isso a mexeu muito. Ela fica paralisada,e sente uma coisa em sua mão,quando viu,ele pega em sua mão. E vendo,ouvindo o que ele estava dizendo,mexeu muito com ela,comoveu muito,balançou muito o seu coração naquele momento.

A vontade que ela tinha era ir atrás ele,mas resistiu. Cada coisa que ele falava,uma lágrima saltava dos olhos dela,o coração batia acelerado. Quando ele disse que faria tudo para vê-la bem e o pedido de que não a deixe sozinho,pra ela foi a morte. Viu que ele estava sofrendo pelo o que aconteceu,e muito.

Depois que viu a cena...

Joan: Agora você sabe o motivo.

Sydney: Tudo bem,Amy tá sofrendo.... mas ele está mais. Nunca pensei que... o que aconteceu comigo poderia causar muita dor em todos.

Joan: É,minha filha. E foi essa dor que seu pai sofreu me encontrou morta. Por isso que falei pra você cuidar dele por mim. E mais uma coisa: não está na sua hora. Você tem uma longa vida pra aproveitar. Pra curtir... Aliás,você já arranjou um alguém

Sydney: Mas você tem que ir,mesmo?

Joan: Sim,eu tenho. Você se cuide,tudo bem?

Sydney: Quando vou te ver?

Joan: Quem sabe... um dia.

Sydney: Quando me machucar de novo?

Joan: Não fale isso,Syd. Vai demorar,mas... vamos nos encontrar.

Depois, as duas dão um último abraço,um abraço muito emocionante,com pinta de despedida.

Joan: Já está na sua hora. Mas não conte a ninguém sobre a nossa conversa.

Sydney: Tudo bem. Nem com a Amy?

Joan: Vou quebrar o seu galho.

Sydney: Beleza!

Joan: Fecha os olhos. Quando contar até três, você abre os olhos. Tudo bem?

Sydney: Tudo bem.

Joan: Adeus,minha filha.

Sydney(com voz embargada): Adeus.

Então,ela conta até três, enquanto sua filha estava com os olhos fechados. Quando ela contou,ela estala os dedos,e com isso,nossa heroína abre os olhos,e vê o loiro segurando a sua mão e chorando. Pra ele foi um milagre,mas pra ela foi uma viagem fora do corpo.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Gostaram? Espero que sim... O que vocês acharam da dona __**Joan Williams**__? Ela é gente boa,né?! Agora sabemos quem a __**Sydney**__ puxou.não é verdade?! Algumas cenas eu baseei no episódio,um dos meus favoritos. Agora sabemos o que aconteceu com ela durante a sua inconciência. Deu pra matar a saudade? Pois saibam que amei matar saudade de vocês. E... Aguardem... eu posso voltar a qualquer dia,sem vocês perceberem... _

_Quero agradecer a todos que acompanham a minha fic desde a minha primeira postagem,viram a minha evolução,tudo mais. Muito obrigada mesmo. Quero agradecer a __**Ruby Winchester**__ pelas __**reviews**__ que me mandou na última fic,suas palavras me incentivam a escrever mais e mais. E a de todos que me mandam,viu?!_

_Beijokas a todos que me acompanham!!_


End file.
